1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying various information by an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device for displaying call related information, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the recent rapid development of electronic devices, electronic devices which can perform a wireless voice call and information exchange have become daily necessities. Electronic devices provide a voice call and video call service to enable communication among users of the electronic devices. When a call event occurs, the electronic device may display identification information of a partner electronic device on a screen so that a user can recognize a user of the call partner electronic device. For example, when an incoming call event occurs, the electronic device displays the phone number and/or user name of a caller electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.